1. The Field of Art
The fields of invention to which this invention pertains are charge forming devices involving heating of fuel for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, gasoline contains compounds having an average molecular weight of 110 to 115 and boiling points of up to 400 degrees F. (while kerosene has average higher molecular weight of 165 to 180 and boiling points of up to 550 degrees F.). Also, generally, high volatility fractions in gasoline are deemed undesirable to avoid vapor lock tendencies and knocking. More particularly, gasoline is a liquid mixture of hydrocarbons having boiling points from about 80 degrees F. to 430 degrees F. and full boiling gasolines have both low and high molecular weight constituents with varied boiling points, from 95 degrees F. for pentane to 450 degrees F. for hendecane. The saturated compounds in gasoline vary, e.g. from 40 to 80%; and the olefins vary, e.g. from 0 to 30%; as do aromatics, e.g. from 2 to 40%. Additionally, blending procedures are used depending upon the climate. The saturated compounds are mixtures of virgin (straight run) gasoline and conventional alkylation and isomerization procedures vary the molecular composition of hydrocarbon components while additives as tetraalkyl lead antiknocks and other agents are present in such liquid fuel known generally as "gasoline." The net effect of such mixture is a varied chemical composition with, also varied amounts of components of different ranges of boiling point. Such fuels are used under varied engine speed and engine load conditions. Accordingly, while the gasoline fuel is flexible for purpose of availability, engine starting and adapting to differing load conditions of internal combustion engines, there has been for a long time a need for more efficient use of the energy of such fuel.